Escape System
The Escape System is a new feature introduced in v1.6.3 CB of DIDNapper, providing a more interactive way to try and escape captivity. Basics When Suki is captured, the system may engage depending on if it's a situation that allows Suki to attempt to free herself. Suki has a set number of turns (time points), the exact number depending on the circumstances of the capture, to free herself from her bindings, which are represented either by a color-coded icon showing how tightly the wrists are tied (v1.6.4), or by a full screen picture (v1.7 - 1.8). Each time point offers the choice of one of four actions: * Give Up: 'Automatically fails the escape. Often, this will result in a game over. *'Struggle: The main action. Players have 10-15 seconds to press the keys shown onscreen, with each press successfully loosening the ropes. Pressing the wrong key causes some lost progress (v1.6.4 open beta) and Suki will moan in frustration (v1.7 - 1.8). Making too much noise could alert the guard. *In the final releases (v1.7 - 1.8), Suki has to concentrate on trying to untie a specific part of the body. The parts she can attempt to untie are: ***'Arms: T'hey are the hardest to untie. However, if Suki is able to untie her arms, she is free within that time point without the need to untie her legs and gag. **'*Legs: '''Untying the legs will allow Suki to use the Move command, allowing her to move around the room she is being held in. ***'Gag: T'aking out the gag allows Suki to more easily call for help or attention via the Make Noise command. She can also communicate with any other captives being held prisoner in the same room. *'Make Noise:' Suki can call for help or attention from the guard. If the guard shows up, she has the following options: **'Charm: Suki tries to seduce the guard into loosening the ropes. Charm may backfire slightly if the legs are already free, as the guard may re-tie them. **'''Knock out: Has a small chance of knocking out the guard and thus being free instantly depending on current escape progress and luck. Knock out can easily backfire and if it fails, the guard will re-add and/or tighten all ropes and the gag. **'Ignore:' Suki will and say nothing. This makes the guard leave without taking action. *'Move:' Suki can move around the room and interact with anything inside where she is being held. Inside the cell, there may be items that give a permanent bonus within the span of that particular escape attempt to arm struggling. Suki may be able to seek escape help if she is not the player held captive in the room and if her gag is already removed. This command is only available if the legs are untied and free. The move command will use 1-3 time points dependent on Suki's actions during that move. *'Test ropes:' In the v1.6.4 Open Beta (not available in v1.7 onwards), Suki can use this command and may or may not find a weakness in her bindings. If she does, struggling becomes 3x more effective on the next attempt. The chance of this option being successful depends on your Escape Level. The more Suki escapes, her Escape Level increases, granting her looser bindings at the beginning of an escape and, in the v1.6.4 Open Beta, a higher chance of the 'Test ropes' option being successful. The Escape system can also be practiced at any time between Missions in the lair to help increase Suki's escape level. Perks As a novice kidnapper, Suki does not have any special technique for escaping when she is captured. The three of her companions, on the other hand, have developed their own methods, or unique mindsets, for getting out of a bind, which they then attribute to escape attempts: * '''Carol '''has a constant +1 bonus to all types of struggling unless she struggles too much and gets bothered by the ropes (her cheeks flush red). She then gets a -2 penalty to all types of struggling instead until she has calmed down a little (her cheeks return to normal). Moving around in the cell or just being idle in the menu for a bit will calm her down again. Her bothered state comes faster if she misses during a struggle. * '''Athena '''has a constant +2 bonus to leg struggling, but she is also twice as noisy as the others when she misses during a struggle. * '''Evelyn '''has an initial -1 penalty to all types of struggling until she gets ungagged. She then has a +2 bonus to leg and arm struggling. Gallery Sukiescaped.png Sukistrugglegag.png Carol_Escaping.png Carol-escape.jpg Athena_Escaping.png AthenaEscapeGag.jpg 1.png EvelynEscapeGagged.jpg Trivia *The Escape System was introduced in v1.6 of DIDNapper's Haab Desert mission, where a rudimentary version was used when captured in the jail cells. The interactivity of struggling was added when the system debuted in the v1.6.3 Closed Beta. The separation of bindings and full screen graphics was added in the v1.7.0 Demo. Category:Development Category:Didnapper v1.6 Category:Features Category:Content Category:Didnapper v1.8